Soul Eater: Strange People, And Strange City
by MamaSam99
Summary: In this story, there are two new characters. Both girls, one meister, one weapon. They become partners and they don't go to the DWMA. They hunt a kishin that Soul and Maka were supposed to kill. What will happen next? RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Two new people are in Death City, both female. One's a weapon, and the other is a meister. They become partners, but never attend DWMA, but they make a mistake by killing a kishin that Soul and Maka were after. What will happen next? Rated M for future chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meister and Weapon

(Meister POV)

Tonight for me has been a shock. First, I get attacked, then a weapon saves me, now I'm sitting at a table with the weapon who saved me, and we're friends! I really need to get a new life. I'll tell you what happened tonight...

(**FLASHBACK**)

**(Normal POV)**

_In the streets of Death City, there's a 13 year old girl running for her life. She knows there's something trying to catch her, but she doesn't want to look. She can hear it, roaring at her. She doesn't know what it is, but she knows it's a monster. It's roaring at her, with it's sharp claws. They call that a kishin. The kishin's name is Kimari the Ronso. He's been hunting humans for a while now, and he saw this girl in the streets. The girl is still running, but she ends up running into an ally. She hits a dead end. Once she turns around, the kishin is right in front of her. "Please... Don't kill me..." she spoke. "More... Power..." Said the kishin. She was in a shock. The kishin raised his arm up, ready to slice her, when suddenly, a flash of light hit him. A blade chopped his head off, and the girl saw it happen right before her eyes! She saw the kishin turn into a red orb. Once she looked at the ground, she saw a blade. It was an axe. The axe transformed into a girl, who looked like the same age as her. That girl took the red orb, and ate it. "Your welcome for saving you." Said the weapon. "What... Are you?" said the girl who was just in a shock. "I'm a weapon. An axe. I have no partner, sadly..." The girl who was in shock put her hand out, and the other shook it. "I'm Rise. What's your name?" Said the weapon. The other girl said, "I'm Melanie. It's nice to meet you." Rise smiled. "Do you want to be partners?" "Sure. I don't mind. But just to let you know, I don't go to the school." "Don't worry I don't either." They both smiled. "Hey, Rise. I was wondering, do you have a place to stay by any chance?" Melanie asked. "Yep. I'll show you." Rise responded. Rise grabbed her new meister's hand, and they ran to Rise's home, which was an abandoned warehouse that Rise had to live in since she didn't have a real home. Once they arrived, Melanie was amazed. "Wow... This place is cool." Melanie said with enjoyment. "Thanks. I don't have much, but it's enough for two people to live in." Rise responded. "If you want, make yourself at home." Rise said. "Actually, let's go eat somewhere. I got some money on me." Melanie responded. "Cool. Come on, I know a great place to eat." Rise told her. They both went to a pasta shop three blocks away._

**(PRESENT!)**

**(MEISTER POV)**

And that's what happened tonight. I'm Melanie by the way. My weapon is Rise. She saved me from that kishin earlier. I didn't know what to do to thank her, so I thought about buying her some food for dinner. Now we're sitting at a table in a pasta shop that was three blocks away. I'm kinda shocked that I know the owner of this place. The owner is my dad's best friend. The owner told us that we could get our food on the house tonight. Rise was in shock, and looked at me. "What? My dad is the owner's best friend." I said with a smile on my face. "That means our food's free tonight?" Rise asked. Wow, she really doesn't get it. "Yep. The food is free for us." "Cool!" We ordered the Ten Pound Pasta of Wonders, which to me, I thought was too much. But once I saw Rise eat, she ate all of it! She must have been REALLY hungry.

**(WEAPON POV)**

I have to admit, tonight, I thought I would be trying to find a kishin, but I also found a new friend. Her name's Melanie. And I'm Rise. I didn't think I'd make a new friend tonight, but things can happen. After I saved Melanie from that kishin, we became partner's. Neither of us go to the school DWMA. Melanie offered to take me out for dinner, which I thought was okay. So, I took her to the nearest pasta shop I know, which was three blocks away. Once we're there, I was amazed that we get to get our food for free! "What? My dad is the owner's best friend" She told me. I was confused for a bit. "That means our food's free tonight?" I asked, wondering if it was free, or if it was a joke. "Yep. The food is free for us." She says. I was so happy once I heard her say that. "Cool!" I said. We ordered the Ten Pound Pasta of Wonders, and I was starving. Once we got our plate, I started eating like crazy. Melanie looked at me like I was a hungry monster. "What? I didn't get lunch." I told her. She looked at me for a few more seconds before she laughed. I swallowed the food that was still in my mouth, and laughed also. "I didn't think you would eat so much Rise! Hahahaha." Melanie said. "Well, I can eat a lot!" As I said that, I grinned, and she smiled at me.

**(NORMAL POV)**

Melanie and Rise finished eating when they heard a scream from outside. "Did you hear that Melanie?" Rise asked. "Yep. I sure did..." Melanie responded, curious. They both ran outside the shop, and looked in the direction where the scream was heard. Melanie has a few special abilities. One of them was seeing people's souls. She used her soul detecting ability, and she sensed a kishin soul a block away from the shop. "I know where that scream was from. Follow me Rise." Melanie ordered. "Okay Melanie." Rise responded. They ran to the location, and saw the kishin. Melanie has 3 abilities. Another one of her abilities was to speak to her weapon through their soul. She calls it, "Soul Comunication." She used the Soul Comunication ability to talk with Rise. "_Rise, that kishin just killed somebody. We have to stop them._" Melanie told Rise. "_Okay. You want me to transform?_" Rise asked. "_Not yet._" Melanie told her. "Hey you!" Melanie called to that kishin. "You shouldn't be eating human souls, let alone killing humans!" Melanie spoke. The kishin grinned. "More humans to kill means more power!" The kishin said. "_Rise, transform now!_" Melanie urged. "_Got it!_" Rise replied. Rise transformed into an axe, and Melanie held onto the handle. They started resonating their souls, and they matched perfectly. "Ready to die, you demon?" Melanie said. The kishin roared and started running towards them. Melanie ran towards it, and slashed it in one move. The kishin dodged the attack and jumped up. "No way your running now!" Melanie yelled. She jumped up, and attacked the kishin. She sliced the kishin in pieces. She landed on the ground, and the kishin turned into an egg. "I told you, you can't run now." Melanie grinned. The kishin egg was floating a foot above the ground now. Rise transformed back to normal, grabbed the kishin egg, and ate it. "Hey Rise. What is that anyways?" Melanie asked. "Oh, is a kishin soul. Everybody has a soul. Since we're human, our souls are blue. The kishin souls are red." Rise replied. "Oh, okay. Are you not allowed to eat human souls?" Melanie asked with such curiousity. Rise laughed and responded, "Of course I can't eat human souls. I'll turn into a kishin then. I wouldn't even want to kill humans anyways. It would be rude, and evil. I'm not evil." Rise smiled at Melanie, and she smiled back. "Come on Melanie, let's go home." Rise spoke. Melanie replied. "Okay. Let's do that." They walked home, with a smile on their faces.

**(LATER)**

Once they got home, they went straight to bed. "Hey, Rise? Where's my bed?" Melanie asked. "Oh, well I got an extra bedroom at the end of the hallway if you want that." Rise replied. "That'll do. Thanks." Melanie said kindly. "Your welcome." Rise responded. Melanie walked to the room at the end of the hallway, and opened the door. She turned a light on, and saw that the room was amazingly large. The walls were decorated with a moonlight theme, and there were lamps hanging on the ceiling. On the right, there was a desk, and a closet. On the left, was a window, a tv, and a little couch. At the end of the room in the center was a large water bed with night table at the sides. Melanie went to find Rise to ask her for some pajamas. Once she found Rise, Rise was already asleep. Melanie decided to go to bed without changing. _I will love living here... _Melanie thought as she drifted into her sleep...

* * *

**Okay so this is the first chapter for my Soul Eater Story. I hope you guys like it, I will make more. I am a bit sick today, so I couldn't write it any longer. SORRY! The one who inspired me to write a story is... DRUM ROLL PLEASE! (Drum roll) AwesomeBlackStar16!** **I love his/her stories, and they inspired me to make my own. I hope to get a new chapter going soon, PLEASE REVIEW! BYE! **

**:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Mamasam99 here. And this is chapter 2 of my Soul Eater story. In this chapter, I'm adding a new character with the two other characters I added. This new character is a girl, but she's a witch. But our new team doesn't kill her!? WHY YOU DON'T KILL THE WITCH GUYS! Anyways! Onto the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter two: New day, fights, and old... Sister!?**

**(Next day; Early Morning)**

Melanie woke up at 4 a.m. in the morning, with a smile on her face. She was happy about what had happened last night was just a nightmare, but she realized that she wasn't sleeping at her sister's home. She sighed and looked at the time. 4:10 a.m. She groaned in annoyance but thought about making breakfast for Rise since she was very kind. Melanie went to the kitchen and looked in the cabinets. _I wonder where she keeps the recipe book. _Melanie thought. She found the recipe book a few seconds later on the counter. She looked for the supplies to make pancakes. She also found blueberries, and decided to make Blueberry Pancakes. She loved eating Blueberry Pancakes, but she loved her sister's Pancakes.

**(An hour later...)**

Rise woke up at around 5:30 a.m. smelling something so amazing! She smelled Pancakes with... Bacon? Rise loves bacon. But with pancakes? She would just want to be baked! She walked to the kitchen, and saw Melanie sitting at the table, and the table had some plates, one with 6 pancakes, and another plate with 10 strips of bacon, and the others were empty. "Good morning Rise!" Melanie said. "Morning Melanie. Did you make all of this food?" Rise asked with excitement. "Yep. It's another way to say thanks for last night." Melanie told her. They went to sit at the table, got their food, and started eating. Melanie was eating like a bird, while Rise ate like a black hole. Melanie swallowed the food in her mouth and asked, "Rise? Since you eat like... A black hole consuming everything... Do you ever gain weight?" "Nope! That's the lucky thing for me in my family. We can eat as much as we want, and never gain weight from it!" Rise replied with a smile on her face. Once they finished eating, they went to get dressed. Rise brushed her long, red hair, and put it in a Tokyo style. She put on her underwear, then put on a red and pink heart skirt, a red and white striped shirt, black and white stockings, a white jacket, and red heels. Some would say she wears too much red clothing, but she wouldn't care. Melanie, with her hair still a mess, she brushed her long, dark blue hair, and put a hairband on it. After she put on her underwear, she put on a moonlight blue and black striped tank top, a blue skirt, black stockings, white vest jacket, and blue and black spot heels. They both went to the market, and they went to the newspaper stand. They got a newspaper, and looked at the hunting jobs. They spotted a job in the sewers. The kishin named The Rat Lady has been stealing things from humans and luring people into the sewers for her to eat. "Rise, we should go check the sewers out." Melanie informed Rise. She nodded and they went to the sewers. "The sewers are so GROSS! I wish we found a different job than this..." Rise cried. "Quiet Rise! I need to focus." Melanie responded with an annoying look on her face. She used her Soul Detection, and sensed three souls. One kishin, one human, and one... Witch? "This is strange..." Melanie muttered, but Rise heard. "What is it Melanie? What do you sense?" Rise asked with a slight emotion of fear. "I sense three souls besides ours. The kishin's, a humans, and a witches." Melanie told her. "A witch? Witches never go in the sewers. That's strange." Rise said. Melanie walked towards the source, and Rise followed. They heard a scream, and they ran. Once they got there, they saw The Rat Lady about ready to kill the human. The human was a little girl, probably at the age of five. "Hey you! Your called The Rat Lady. You shouldn't lure humans here, including little kids!" Melanie spoke in a serious tone to the kishin. "So, looks like I've also brought a weapon and meister. No matter, I'll have to eat you two first!" The Rat Lady said with a grin on her face. "_Rise, transform now!_" Melanie told Rise with her Soul Comunincation. "_Okay Melanie!_" Rise responded. Rise transformed into an axe, and Melanie held onto the handle. She charged at the kishin, and the kishin did the same. The Rat Lady roared at them, and Melanie swung the axe at the kishin. The kishin dodged, and made them trip. "Aaaaah!" Melanie screamed and fell onto the ground. "Damn it!" Melanie said under her breath, and she sensed the witch soul getting closer. "Rise, we got a problem. It seems that the witch soul is getting closer." Melanie told Rise. "Wait, what!?" Rise spoke as if she was frightened. Melanie stood up, and started looking for the kishin. She felt the kishin breathing above her, and she flipped and kicked the kishin into the water. "Aaaah! You little brat!" The kishin said in an angry tone. Melanie saw a glimpse of the witch, and the witch slashed the kishin in half. The kishin turned into a red egg. Rise transformed back to normal, and ate the red egg. Melanie saw the witch in full view, and her eyes widened in shock. "Rise! That witch..." Melanie managed to sputter out. "Huh? What about the witch?" Rise asked. "Huh? Oh, it looks like I see a meister and weapon." The witch said. "How old are you?" Melanie asked the witch. "I'm 13. Why do you ask?" The witch responded. "Wait... Sister?" Melanie said with a curious tone. "SISTER!" The witch yelled out. Then the witch tackled Melanie into a hug. "I've missed you so much Melanie!" The witch told her. "I've missed you too Daniela." Melanie responded. "Wait, sister?" Rise said with a confused tone. Oh boy. Melanie's going to have to explain later!

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2 guys! Me and my sister came up with this, and she wanted me to add her in the story but as a witch. So yeah... I hate you sis for bribing me! -.- **

**Anyways! TELL ME HOW I DID PLEASE! REVIEW! BYE!**

**:-)**


End file.
